


【主教扎】【论坛体】关于大剧院后台无聊的直播

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, 德扎
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 现代AU大剧院的直播和其他甜蜜的事情。
Relationships: 主教扎
Kudos: 2





	【主教扎】【论坛体】关于大剧院后台无聊的直播

开始————

1.

直播为啥还不开始呜呜，不是说好四点开始的‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅)‧º·

2.

别急别急，可能下午彩排还没结束吧

3.

大剧院几百年来第一次直播，可能剧院紧张了

4.

楼上是什么小可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈

5.

什么什么？

我作为沃沃女友粉怎么都不知道剧院要直播？？

6.

沃沃还有女友粉，啧啧

7.

先把链接甩给你们。

这个确实能点开∠( ᐛ 」∠)_

8.

据说今天科洛雷多也会在，上面女友粉心碎不心碎

9.

嗯？？科洛雷多也在？？？那岂不是又要被虐了？

没想到这年头喜欢上音乐家都能吃到成吨的狗粮了(๑⃙⃘´༥`๑⃙⃘)

10.

上班带自己男人什么情况，莫名其妙，耽误演出

11.

楼上是不是忘记加狗头了？

12.

人家小别胜新婚，自然是黏在一起，不像在座的各位，晚饭没着落呢还等直播

（说着自己哭了起来

13.

确实，莫扎特出门巡演这半个月了，INS发了27条，除了演出相关的12条，剩下的都是“希罗怕我在车上睡不着给我准备了驴驴的眼罩！你们看！好可爱！”、“这个似乎是家里蠢驴的口味”、“今天返场太久一共站了六个小时累死老子了，想让希罗揉揉腰”、“明天回家有人来接！彩排有人陪！”

14.

陪着他跑了半个欧洲的席卡大大眼里有泪水

15.

席卡：o(´^｀)o

16.

嗨哟，他都习惯了

17

好多好多年了还腻腻歪歪的

18

有画面了！！

19

开直播啦！！！！！

20.

Awsl

今天也是为沃菲zqsg哭泣的一天

21.

少些粉圈黑话成不！

喊Bravo！！！！！！

22.

啊啊啊啊啊我尖叫他是天使！！他怎么这么可爱！！！！！

23.

吃什么呢那是！冰淇淋？？大冬天的他想被自己男人骂吗这是？

24.

楼上我们沃沃想吃什么就吃什么，其他人管不着

25.

……诶，一个愿打一个愿挨的事情，人家吵架是情趣，不懂了吧

26.

我一点进直播就看到沃菲叼着勺子的模样，我恋爱了

27.

含着勺子一脸懵懂看着镜头问工作人员“开始直播了？？”

捂心口，我真的可以

28.

这个画面我截图了，打印放在我桌子上，每天看我学习

嗷，这是什么下流又温情的画面

29.

求个图，我放床头

30.

放什么床头，放床上，印个枕头怎么样你们说

31.

醒醒，都醒醒

32.

打招呼这个冒着傻气的笑啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

33.

哇哇后台这么热的么，穿得好单薄，灰毛衫好好看

34.

我男朋友问我好不好呢(*ﾉωﾉ)

我好我很好你也要好wwwwww

35.

哪里有科洛雷多！

我想念西装革履的那位

36.

不要跑偏哟

剧院直播乖乖看安排

37.

沃尔夫冈自己叨叨出来了，“一会儿希罗就来啦~”

38.

这个“~”非常有灵性了

39.

语气里的小雀跃，再次为别人的爱情哭泣

40.

他还说刚刚彩排很棒问我们晚上来不来看演出！！！！

我有票嘛我倒是想去

41.

票是没有 要命一条

42.

他自己不知道自己票不好抢嘛！

43.

沃菲为了大家能去看演出把票价压了再压，你们对比一下其他人emmm

（所以更特么不好抢了

44.

他比较自由嘛，还有自己工作室

别人能咋办

45.

我！有！票！子！

就是这么拽、、

46.

这是怎么买到的！！！

47.

因为我是音乐学院哒

被科洛雷多资助的那个“人才培养计划”

沃菲和其他音乐家的演出每次都会给我们留些票

48.

呜呜现在学音乐来不及了是吗

49.

他在哼歌！！！！！好温柔啊

50.

我想不出那个小混蛋温柔的样子，抓心挠肺地想看

51.

什么歌啊这是！！！！！

52.

《When You Tell Me That You Love Me》，传说中沃菲哄科洛雷多睡觉的歌

53.

太多音符警告

你愿意听小朋友唱歌就点开8乀(ˉεˉ乀)

54.

串戏啦

55.

本家怎么能算串戏哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

56.

啥情况？？

57.

？？

58.

诶诶诶？说着说着话他咋跑了

我还想听他说这次小提琴协奏曲灵感是什么呢，纳闷太久了

59.

我就不一样了，没有文化，安静盯脸，不在乎他说啥

60.

听背景音！！是科洛雷多来了！！

61.

！！！！！！

62.

工作人员呢？来救我们！！！给转个头！！！

63.

啊啊啊啊啊我只会尖叫了

64.

神仙爱情

65.

当年吵得多凶现在就有多甜눈_눈

66.

这才几点，没到下午下班呐！

科洛雷多早退！

67.

公司都他家的还管迟到早退

68.

发生了什么？？？？关爱一下没法看直播的呜呜

69.

没什么，左不过是沃尔夫冈咋咋呼呼往科洛雷多身上跳，科洛雷多接住了而已

70.

抱完头抵头小声说话而已

71.

说小话之后亲亲而已

72.

亲完沃沃乖乖让揉脸而已

73.

树袋熊抱树一样这也太甜了

我哭了谁知道

74.

煞风景这种事情我来

他们两个身高这样抱抱有难度啊hhhhhh幸亏有体型差

75.

但是这个熟练的操作，平时没少用这个姿势吧(ꈍᴗꈍ)

76.

真相藏于民间

77.

得了吧他又不重

科洛雷多一直说沃菲太瘦轻得不行，天天送下午茶

78.

说到下午茶，今天也带了吧？？那个袋子是不是？？

79.

哦呵，可颂，酥油，长肉

（虽不是，给我的

80.

剧院经理非常懂的接管了直播

81.

不会他就抛弃我们了吧

82.

我们都是意外

83.

我们是捡来的

84.

那两个还在说小话，剧院经理介绍本季度演出能不能认真听！

85.

哇！！！还有沃菲新歌剧！！！！

86.

席卡内德爆肝啊

87.

我jio得这两个人还没开始写呢

（至少天天拖稿的那个没写

88.

附议

89.

介绍到沃沃啦(◍˃̶ᗜ˂̶◍)✩

90.

看看镜头吧，沃沃妈妈求求你了

91.

莫扎特os：（盯旁边——）这我男人

92.

介绍莫扎特交响曲你点什么头？！说你呢科洛雷多！

92.

太不要脸了我看不下去了

94.

你们腻不腻？？吵个架吧来，一二三！开始！

95.

楼上hhhhhhh

96.

原来吵架吵得惊动全欧洲 

现在吵架哦，就是秀恩爱惹

97.

这就没啦？

98.

所以这三个月没有几场沃沃的演出

（坐在地上就哭

（好想去现场

99.

还真的

这就开始介绍剧院了

100.

哦耶

沃沃跟着在剧院里晃悠！！

你们看左侧！！

偶尔会露出侧脸和几缕金发！！

101.

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的音乐家是不是傻子哈哈

102.

红红火火恍恍惚惚哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

103.

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

104.

科洛雷多给他带了可颂，他束口包装不会拆把标签生扯下来了哈哈哈哈哈哈

105.

特别明显“咔”一声，经理正在介绍穹顶顿了一下

接着沃菲小声“ficken”就更清楚了哈哈

106.

你们听见没

有人低声在笑

科洛雷多好苏啊

107.

靠我突然想到他不会拆是因为他家科洛雷多平时连包装都给他拆了嘛？

直接喂到嘴里不是更好？微笑

108.

你当科洛雷多不给他喂？被拍到多少次了都（笑中带泪

109.

诶诶诶诶诶说要进后台了！！

110.

什么什么还有后台！

111.

今天什么好日子还能瞅一眼后台

112.

路过他休息室！！

沃菲说可以去看他休息室

113.

！？

114.

今天我的男朋友对我也很好惹

115.

带我上班惹

116.

让我在他休息室等他下班惹

117.

走之前还给我一个湿湿的吻惹

118.

楼上几位戏精姐妹我这里有鸡笼惹惹惹

119.

他又换马克杯哈哈哈哈哈哈

上面又是什么鸭

120.

是（*脏话）

121.

哔掉了吧楼上hhhhh

122.

没啊这个用了有一个月了吧

上个月发自拍的时候旁边就有这个了

123.

你家音乐家杯子就用一个月有啥可骄傲的233

124.

看上喜欢的就买了嘛又不是都砸了

125.

对鸭

他最喜欢的那个都快七年了还是健在

126.

哪个？？？

127.

就“老子就是牛逼”那个，单位工作室家里都拿着

128.

后面直播交给沃沃了？

129.

一会儿到服装区再还回去啦

130.

诶大家散的好快给小两口留空间么

131.

我在科洛雷多手里啦

132.

同款妆前乳

133.

其实他很少上妆吧

134.

说到这个！

去年那个万圣节吸血鬼妆我滴老天

邪魅妖艳又透着不谙世事的纯真

135.

白皙的脖颈上还有三道血痕

舔舔嘴唇

想糟蹋

136.

住手！住脑！

他是我的！

137.

哇哦

138.

口区

139.

这又什么操作？

140.

咳我都要脸红了

141.

我这老脸已经红了

这绝对特么故意的啊

142.

喝同一杯水我已经不惊讶了，故意把杯子转到你男人喝过的地方再喝是干什么？

143.

学名：故意的间接性接吻

144.

科洛雷多就一痴汉

145.

楼上误会了，这次还真不是科洛雷多（虽然是他也真的是痴汉

146.

边看着他男人边喝？？

沃菲！！妈妈不许你这样！！！！！太撩了吧你！！！！！

147.

他这里白色的衣服也太多了吧

148.

刚刚说那双演出用的白色鞋子是谁的？？？？？

149.

你没听错是他男人的

150.

靠，休息室里为什么有科罗雷多衣服

151.

后台做些什么也好方便换干净的回家8

152

那个日历！！！！！

上面圈了今天，是不是今天相见！

153.

噗上面吃狗粮吃疯掉了，那分明是有演出的日子

154.

好了，不好好介绍了开始疯玩了

155.

这分明就是在介绍今天晚上的演出！

只要你不去注意科洛雷多上下扫视的眼神

（赤裸裸

156.

他咽什么口水？？？？

157.

好好的正经介绍搞得很色气

158.

这个灯真的好看

照得音乐家更好看辣

159.

为啥科洛雷多的衬衣非要开那么多扣子？

160.

我jio得是因为单纯的系不上

161.

嗨淡定吧这还啥的

原来那个领子不仅开的大还有各种不可明说的印子

162.

流氓果然是双向的

163.

这就出去了？我还没看够

（扒门框！

164.

我吃饱了

快走吧

165.

我才注意到

他门上贴画有好多粉色驴驴

166.

这是莫扎特特色

167.

可不是嘛

其他人休息室门口都是一个名牌而已他这里花里胡哨的

168.

那个星星是咋回事

这个笔法有点熟悉

169.

隔壁来串门画的

170.

我以为那个金粉已经能说明问题了

171.

科洛雷多接电话去了

沃尔夫冈撅嘴嘴

172.

Hhhhh幼稚！

173.

走之前揉了音乐家头毛

174.

沃沃以前接受采访的时候说过贼讨厌科洛雷多电话不分场合的响

175.

什么场合（单纯的大眼睛眨巴

176.

！！那个我是不是眼花了

科洛雷多放下电话那个瞬间我看到了屏保

是不是这个！

还是可以点开_(:⁍」∠)_

177.

似的！我也觉得是！

178.

穿大衣牛仔裤露天演出太可爱了吧，鼻子冻得红红。

179.

我当时在舞台右侧，科洛雷多在下场口抱着羽绒服等着

180.

手真好看

181.

苏死了呜呜

182.

话说，他们服装区这么大的

183.

实话说，emmmm有的很杀马特啊

184.

使眼色我死一死

185.

还歪头wink

186.

终于服装师忍不住了

Hhhhhhh活该

187.

善恶有报啊这就是

188.

被人赶出去23333

“先生们你们可以出去了吧”

189.

莫扎特式大笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

190.

嗷嗷他们要去吃晚饭了

191.

下播还有飞吻，稳稳接住

192.

么么么么么！

**Author's Note:**

> 【与文无关个人留档】  
> 是个开学小甜饼。这个梗是我一直都想要写的，德扎音乐剧后台那个视频来的。两个人好好看好配（。）  
> 然后乌豆是修身的毛衣针织，表哥是business casual那种西装搭配，就特别符合我一直以来的设定。  
> 一直没在搬运的时候写设定，其实就是，音乐家和很俗套的，总裁。以前讨论过，科洛雷多其实现代AU应该从政，但是这个我就，不好写了，所以霸道总裁是，非常模式化又合适的出现了。  
> 加上想要他们两个live happily ever after，那就要，有钱钱，两个人就算不是旗鼓相当有钱，也要是个人生活得非常舒适没有问题的那种。嗯，其实可能是因为我，太穷了，sh，it。


End file.
